


What It Feels Like To Soar

by HoneyxMonkey



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Donella is a little bit of a villian but she's still trying, Fluff, Hugo and Varian love eachother vm, Hugo hates living at the castle, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Var and Hugo are just so cute and I love them, Varian just wants to get the darn brace to work, bonus points for Hugo absolutely destroying one of the noblemen in a court meeting, he aint taking none of their crap, there's alot of fluff ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxMonkey/pseuds/HoneyxMonkey
Summary: A terrible accident as a child left Varian with a limp wing and now two weeks after opening the Eternal Library he may finally have gotten a model wing brace to work. He's going to fly again. And Hugo will be there to catch him in case he falls.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	What It Feels Like To Soar

**Author's Note:**

> Me slapping wings onto these characters? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> God, the amount of research and world-building I did for this fic would astound you.

There was a strong rush of wind that stirred up the leaves that had made a home on the platform as Hugo landed. His large wings dipped low to the polished marble as he folded them tightly against his back.

He heard Nuru spluttering, swiping the leaves away from her face.

He smirked at his friend. "Stay clear of the landing zone, Starmap."

"You're the _only one_ who makes that big of a gust when you land." She crossed her arms, her wings buffing up ever so slightly in the way they did when she was annoyed. "You and your _stupidly_ big wings."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Hugo raised an eyebrow at her. _"Princess?"_

Nuru rolled her eyes and took a running dive off the landing platform before her wings snapped open, catching the updraft that lifted her into the air with ease as she spun around and did loops, clearly showing off.

“Show off!” Hugo yelled, the wind carrying his voice. As much as Nuru complained about his wings, there was always one area of flight she’d have him beat in. Seeing as how her wings were smaller and better fit for speed and agility, he couldn’t do all those fancy tricks she could. His wings were much too big and bulky for that. He didn’t really complain with how big his were, when he could carry himself longer in flight. (And other people too, namely Varian.)

He smiled at the thought of his boyfriend and remembered why he’d stopped at the castle in the first place after making sure Yong got home safely. It had been only two weeks since they’d completed the trials and Varian had instantly busied himself with perfecting the wing brace he and Hugo had created to help him fly.

Hugo walked down the stairs and into the castle, the feathery tips of his wings dragging on the ground. He kept them folded tightly to allow the servants in the corridors to pass him with more ease than they would have otherwise.

He made his way down the hall towards Varian’s lab where he knew the younger was still working. He pushed the door open, only now allowing himself to stretch his wings out once to their full span in the wide lab before folding them again, this time alot more loosely.

Hugo watched Varian’s back as he worked, noticing with a twinge of empathy how his one limp wing was being held against his back with a cloth. Normally Varian would allow it to hang completely limp across his back. Hugo guessed Varian had gotten tired of the feeling of dead weight.

“Hey there Sweetcheeks.” Hugo kept his voice steady despite the odd sadness he was feeling. “Did you figure it out?”

Varian smiled at the sound of Hugo’s voice and turned around, the bronze attachment piece of the brace in his hand. “Actually I did!” He had that goofy smile on his face that Hugo loved. “I finally figured out how to get it to move in sync with my left wing.”

Hugo smiled too. “That’s amazing. Show me how it works?”

Varian nodded and turned back towards the table, reassembling the pieces of the brace. He spread it out on the table and Hugo leaned in to get a better look.

“So, these larger rods will go all the way down and across the rim of the dead wing and keep it held up.” He ran his finger along the two-inch thick metal rods that slowly became thinner at the ends. His hand moved back up where the brace would fit over where his wings connected to his back. “And this smaller rod will be attached to the good wing. It’ll basically act as a puppet string, guiding the dead wing to mirror it’s movements.” Varian smiled widely at the blond. “I got the idea watching you tinker with Cheese.”

Hugo smiled wider, grateful he could help his boyfriend. “Does it work?”

“Well… I haven’t actually tested it for flight yet.”

“I wouldn’t want you to without me there.”

Varian smiled softly, the fact that Hugo insisted on being there to catch him in case he fell reminded the young alchemist of just how much he loved the blond. “And I don’t think it’ll be good for much besides gliding or soaring.”

Hugo put a hand on his lower back. “Are you scared?”

“Terrified.” Varian said cheerfully. “Now let’s get this show on the road.”

Hugo helped Varian with the brace, his hands gentle as always as they guided the dead wing into place, the metal rods fitting exactly where they should.

Varian flexed his left wing, his face twisted ever so slightly in pain as the dead wing moved in sync.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not much.” Varian folded his good wing, the right following, perfectly mirroring the left. The brace worked like a charm. “I just haven’t moved it like that in so long.”

Hugo gazed at his boyfriend in concern. “Stretch it again.”

Varian did, the whirring and clicking of the tiny gears music to both alchemist’s ears.

“All the way.” Hugo said gently, helping the wing out a little more. “Perfect.”

Varian looked to be in less pain. “Wow.” He breathed out, seemingly in awe. “I haven’t… I haven’t been able to move it in fifteen years.”

Hugo smiled at him. “Fifteen years is a long time Goggles. Are you sure you want to fly today?”

Varian flexed his wings again and nodded. “I’m sure.”

* * *

They stood on the edge of the platform, a strong updraft provided them with the perfect day to test fly. Alot of kids were here for their first flight too.

“Okay guys, now remember, catch the draft with your wings spread out fully and it’ll carry you up.” Rapunzel said cheerfully as both parents and children gathered on the edge. She turned to see Hugo and Varian. “Hey guys! Come to watch the First Flight?”

“Uh… actually no.” Varian was still smiling. “We’re testing the brace.”

Rapunzel’s face lit up. “You’re gonna fly?”

“I hope so.” Varian peeked over the edge again. “And… that’s a long way down.”

Hugo held his hand. “If you fall I’ll catch you.”

Varian smiled at him, love filled in his eyes. “I know you will. You always do.”

Hugo squeezed his hand and smiled. “You’ve got this.”

Varian nodded, taking a deep breath before turning back to the open sky. “I’m ready.” He whispered to the wind before letting go of Hugo’s hand and he stepped off the ledge.

Immediately, as he fell he opened his wings to their full span, letting the wind carry him higher. He soared over the treetops, laughing with joy. He’d almost forgotten what it felt like to fly.

He heard the soft flapping of a large pair of wings behind him and then Hugo’s face appeared below him. The blond was catching the wind currents on his back. It was something Varian had seen him do a million times before but this was different. Because this time he wasn’t a viewer from the ground.

He felt Hugo’s hands lightly being placed on his hips as they flew together.

“Looks like the brace works!” Hugo laughed over the rush of wind and Varian laughed too because for the first time in fifteen years, he was really and truly free.

“Yeah, it does!” Varian grinned at his boyfriend. “I love you!”

Hugo laughed again, bringing their horizontal bodies a little closer. “I love you too, Varian.”

And then without thinking Varian kissed him and suddenly he felt them going up, their wings catching a strong updraft that sent them high into the clouds. The constant and steady wind stayed under them, their wings outstretched to the max and turned down to keep them aloft and hovering in place.

Varian felt giddy, drunk on this new feeling of freedom. The feeling of Hugo’s lips against his in the middle of his adrenaline rush was enough to drive him mad. It was definitely enough to ignore the dull throbbing he felt in his right wing from the extended use.

Their lips stayed slotted together in a sweet but deep kiss as they spun slowly, and lazily, practically dancing on the wind.

The wind ruffled through Varian’ hair and he slowly grew more and more addicted to the feeling of flight.

Hugo broke the kiss and instinctively rested his forehead against Varian’s. “Someone’s happy.” He laughed lightly and Varian could tell he was happy too.

“First time in the air since I was four. Did you expect something different?” His tone was teasing and Hugo hummed with joy.

“No, I didn’t. I’m happy you’re happy, Hairstripe.” Hugo smiled and shifted his wings so they spun a little faster. “And I’m happy I get to share this moment with you.”

Varian looked around and saw for the first time how gorgeous the sky was. The sun was setting, lighting the clouds with red and gold flames that were slowly making way to the purple of twilight.

“Well this is pretty romantic, don’t you think?” Hugo grinned at him, the golden light glinting off his glasses in a mesmerizing way. Varian really wanted to kiss him again.

“Yeah, it is.” Varian smiled softly, slowly leaning in again. Their lips brushed together and Hugo took the invitation to kiss him. Varian moaned ever so softly, feeling Hugo’s hands snaking tighter around his waist. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, lips locked and moving together, but eventually Varian felt his unexercised wings beginning to tire quickly. Hugo must have noticed the change too because he broke the kiss and started to lead them off the draft and they floated towards the ground, landing gently just outside the forest.

Varian flexed his now sore wings but still smiled. “Thank you.”

Hugo took his hand and they started walking back to the castle, which wasn’t that far.

“What for?”

“For being there for me.”

Hugo smiled. “Of course. Anything for you, Varian.”

* * *

Only thirty minutes later they were back at the castle and Hugo was helping Varian out of the brace. He didn’t miss the hiss of pain Varian let out at the movement.

“Are you okay?”

Varian nodded and set the brace on the table. “I’m fine, just a little sore is all.”

Hugo took his hand, leading him out of the lab. “I think I can help with that.” He gave him a sly, mischievous smile as he led Varian to his room.

Varian let himself be led to the bed where he was sat down and Hugo immediately started to run his hands over his left wing, helping to soothe the sore muscles. Varian smiled at the gentle touches. He hadn’t actually really used his good wing for much in the last fifteen years and knew there would be discomfort at the sudden hour long flight. Still, he’d kept it in good enough shape for the flight today to be safe.

Hugo moved to his right wing and Varian tensed.

“Does that hurt?”

Varian winced slightly, his mouth forming into a thin, white line but he shook his head. “No.”

Hugo pursed his lips, gently prodding the weakened limb, working past the thick feathers to feel the small and weak muscles underneath the down. “Are you sure? Varian, you need to tell me if this hurts. You’ve been wearing the brace for most of the day, and we need to make sure it didn’t strain your wing. I don’t want you to lie to me.”

Varian was silent as Hugo moved his hand down the limp wing until he brushed against the one area Varian had hoped he wouldn’t touch. A small, pained cry escaped his lips and Hugo jerked his hand back.

_“Frick._ Goggles, are you okay?”

Varian squeezed his eyes shut, a small whimper escaping his lips. “I’m fine.”

Hugo wasn’t convinced and slowly and carefully let the wing droop back down Varian’s back. His other wing, the strong one that actually worked, bristled at the sudden lack of contact.

Varian turned towards him and Hugo noted how his limp wing dragged across the bed as he moved.

“I’m okay.” Varian gave him a smile. “I’ve gone fifteen years with it being like this.”

Hugo sighed but let Varian win this one. “Okay. As long as you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

Hugo watched him stand and stretch.

Varian smiled at him. “You worry too much.”

“And I think you don’t worry enough.” Hugo stood and pulled Varian closer by the waist, his wings wrapping loosely around his partner. Varian laughed at his antics but wrapped his arms around Hugo’s neck. “I know you’re excited, but you should take this slow. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He gave Varian a light peck to his lips. “At least promise me you’ll be careful with this?”

Varian nodded with a smile. “I promise.” He leaned in, claiming Hugo’s lips in a deep kiss. Arms and wings tightened around his body as Hugo pushed closer to make it deeper. Varian hummed with pleasure as he was held tighter, loving the way this felt.

Hugo’s hand slid up his back, barely brushing against his exposed skin where his vest and shirt dipped low to make room for the wings. Varian shuddered slightly, letting out a quiet moan at the contact. Hugo’s fingers slowly slid up a little further, caressing along his spine. Varian moaned again, burying his hands into the blond’s hair.

They broke the kiss, both breathing heavily at how intense it had gotten. Their foreheads found rest against eachother and Varian’s breath shuddered with how Hugo was still touching him.

“Hugo?”

“Yes?” His voice was low and the sound of it drove Varian crazy.

“I love you.”

A smile formed on his lips. “I love you too.”


End file.
